


Kiss and Tell

by MonaBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Although they never actually do anything ahem, Frottage, Hope the Anon likes it though, I feel dirty, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sloppy Makeouts, Technical Underage, This is 600 words of filth I am sorry, closest thing to smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaBee/pseuds/MonaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: yamatsuki, kissing - I like kissing. lots of kissing!!! heavy kissing. heavy kissing with tongue. yamaguchi enjoying kissing tsukki a lot. tsukki being embarassed and awkward and trying to recirocate but also having a hard time both breathing and seeing without his glasses. kissing!!! very long kissing session. maybe more than that too, if you want. and then someone walks in on them. kissing - Anon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Kei felt lightheaded as he made out with Tadashi, licking into the brunette's mouth with heady fervour. He could barely remember what it was like to fumble around with Yamaguchi anymore. How hesitant and awkward their first few kisses had been. Teeth clacking together painfully and accidental biting. Now they had it down to a fine art.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I am literally so embarrassed to have written this I cannot believe my hands typed this out ohhhhh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

Tsukishima's head was pressed against a wall, and he couldn't see shit, but for all that he couldn't see, Tsukishima certainly made up for it with touching. Kei's hands were gripping roughly at Tadashi's waist, sliding lower and lower down the other boys back and closer to his ass. Tadashi certainly didn't seem to mind, mashing his mouth against Kei's with fierce energy, his own hands thrown around Kei's neck. They were pressed right up close to one another, chest to chest, and Tadashi had made himself quite at home in Tsukki's lap, his (honestly fucking amazing) ass bucking against Tsukki every now and again.

Kei felt lightheaded as he made out with Tadashi, licking into the brunette's mouth with heady fervour. He could barely remember what it was like to fumble around with Yamaguchi anymore. How hesitant and awkward their first few kisses had been. Teeth clacking together painfully and accidental biting. Now they had it down to a fine art. 

Tadashi sucked on Kei's lip softly. Tsukki groaned into Tadashi's mouth and bucked upwards, already half-hard and straining. Tadashi whined low in the back of his throat and pushed even further forward, tonguing Kei's mouth as if possessed. Kei was pretty sure there was drool dripping down his chin they were kissing so sloppily, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The sound of heir mouths smacking together was obscene and it filled the room, alongside their groans. Tadashi's presence was making him dizzy and he couldn't breath properly. Whether that was because they hadn't parted for too long or whether it was just how turned on he was he didn't know.

He opened his eyes as he pulled back for air, but all he saw was a blurred image of Yamaguchi. He was panting loudly, the sound echoing in the small space of the supply closet. Tsukki surged forwards, unable to deal with the lack of contact for more than a few seconds. His mouth latched on to the side of Tadashi's neck and he sucked against the other boy's pulse. Yamaguchi arched backwards, with a soft murmur of 'ah's in succession. 

"Tsukki, Tsukki-"

Yamaguchi repeatd his name like a mantra as Tsukishima nipped marks into the tanned skin at Tadashi's neck. He loved the sound of Yamaguchi's voice. Loved hearing him say his name. Both boys were becoming more frantic as Tsukishima made a mess of Yamaguchis throat. Tadashi ground down against Tsukki's hard-on as Kei bucked upwards. The edge of his shirt rucked up in the process, as Yamaguchi managed to tug it out of his pants, settling his hands on Tsukki's stomach.

"Fuck," Tsukishima muttered, voice rough and deep with arousal. Yamaguchi let out a keening wail, throwing his head back and exposing the freckled line of his throat, dotted with the bite marks Kei had left on his skin. Yamaguchi's eyes were watering, and he moved with more desperation against his boyfriend. Tsukishima struggled to keep his hands from shaking as he unbuttoned Yamaguchi's shirt to get at more of the boy's collarbone. He lost the button he was undoing, and cursed his lack of foresight in the taking off of his glasses. If he could just find that button...

The door to the supply room slammed open, light flooding the place and making Tsukki squint. He could't see the face of whoever the fuck just walked in on him and Tadashi, but judging from the height it was probably that idiot Kageyama. Yamaguchi froze, embarrassment colouring his already red face. 

"S-sorry!" Kageyama shouted and slammed the door shut. Tadashi trembled in Tsukki's arms and Kei was still ridiculously hard, but now they knew someone was still there and they had been caught and this was a train smash.

"T-tsukki?" Yamaguchi whimpered, voice unstable.

"Ah?"

"I still need to- to-" Tadashi whined as Kei ground upwards, ignoring the fact that Kageyama could still be on the other side of the door.

"Fine." Kei said.

They didn't stop.


End file.
